


/wiki/

by singlemalter



Series: The Grid’s Apocrypha [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: We strive for articles in an impartial tone that document and explain major points of view, giving due weight with respect to their prominence. We avoid advocacy, and we characterize information and issues rather than debate them. In some areas there may be just one well-recognized point of view; in others, we describe multiple points of view, presenting each accurately and in context rather than as "the truth" or "the best view". All articles must strive for verifiable accuracy, citing reliable, authoritative sources, especially when the topic is controversial or is on living persons. Editors' personal experiences, interpretations, or opinions do not belong.





	/wiki/

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rin, who, just like me, knew before everyone else did. Wink wonk.

Charles Leclerc

* * *

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

This article **has been nominated to be checked for its neutrality**. Discussion of this nomination can be found on the talk page. (_Learn how and when to remove this template message_)

**Charles Leclerc** (French pronunciation: [ʃaʁl ləklɛʁ]; born 16 October 1997) is a retired Monégasque racing driver. A two-time Formula One World Champion, Leclerc won the GP3 Series championship in 2016 and the FIA Formula 2 Championship in 2017, after which he made his Formula One debut with Sauber in 2018. Post-joining Scuderia Ferrari in 2019, he picked up his first career victory in Belgium. He went on to win the 2023 and 2024 World Drivers’ Championships. He was named the most controversial driver of the 2010s.[1]  
  
Leclerc retired from Formula One after his involvement in the Leclerc–Verstappen media scandal. Following his retirement, he became a Strategy Adviser to Alfa Romeo Racing. 

Controversy

* * *

Leclerc was widely criticised throughout his career for frequent rule breaking.[2] Fellow driver and nine-time World Champion Lewis Hamilton said Leclerc “was a good kid, but shouldn’t be allowed on track.”[3] His crash into Max Verstappen at the 2020 Russian Grand Prix was ruled intentional, and Leclerc was banned from the next race.[4][5] He was also punished with mandatory community service for his subsequent aggression against Verstappen.[6][7] Scuderia Ferrari’s team principal at the time, Mattia Binotto, stated Leclerc had “emotional weaknesses to work through,” leading to further reproval from the team’s critics, who felt Leclerc wasn’t sufficiently reproached for his actions.[8][9]

Rivalry with Verstappen

_Main article: Leclerc–Verstappen rivalry_

Leclerc and Dutch driver Max Verstappen raced each other from childhood, having occasional disagreements, such as a racing incident in the 2011 KF3 World Cup, which led to Leclerc taking Verstappen out of the race.[10] Years later, Verstappen went on to say Leclerc “had always been unsportsmanlike” in response to an altercation during the 2019 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, citing their crash eight years prior.[11][12]

The animosity between both drivers rose again a year later in Russia, when Leclerc intentionally drove into Verstappen while the latter came out of the pit lane. In a press conference, Verstappen claimed Leclerc deserved to be banned from racing, to which Leclerc punched him in the jaw.[13][14][15]

A 2023 survey done in the Netherlands after Leclerc achieved his first World Drivers’ title showed he was the most unpopular driver in the country.[16]

In December 2024, Motorsport.com published an “anonymous tip” exposing several details of Verstappen’s personal life, including his recent fallout with his father, Jos.[17] The submitter was later revealed to be Leclerc himself.[18] Fan disapproval and Scuderia Ferrari’s reprimands led to Leclerc announcing his retirement two weeks later.[19][20] Verstappen did not press charges, saying “[Leclerc]’s failure was punishment enough.”[21]

Personal life

* * *

Leclerc was engaged to Italian model Giada Gianni for three years. The couple publicly announced their split in August 2024.[22][23]

He is openly bisexual, but claims to “avoid any romantic involvement with men due to past experiences.”[24]

Leclerc was close to late driver Jules Bianchi, whose father ran the karting track in which Leclerc started his career. Bianchi was his godfather.[25][26]

Leclerc has an older brother, Lorenzo, and a younger brother, Arthur. His father, Hervé, drove in Formula 3 in the 1980s and 1990s, and was well respected in karting. He died aged 54, four days before Leclerc won the feature race at the 2017 Formula 2 Baku weekend.[27]

Besides his native French, Leclerc is fluent in English and Italian.[28]

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is literally one of the five pillars of Wikipedia, which are a real thing. I know, right?
> 
> ["Those who have no friends have nothing, and those who have too many friends have no friends at all. So complain until you're hoarse, fasten your seatbelt and walk a little more."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA4xn8o_6KE)
> 
> singlemalter on Tumblr!


End file.
